HSM: Pen pals or twins, best friend or girlfriend?
by skullprincess120
Summary: Troy and Max are twins seperated at birth. The meet in a chatroom. What happens when Max decides to visit Troy and fall in love with Gabriella...the girl who Troy had fallen on love with? T&G previously known as twosecretauthors
1. Staring at a brunette

Troy Bolton watched as his best friend, Gabriella Montez took down all the history notes while their teacher dictated. He was not bothered about taking down the notes himself, because, he knew that Gabriella would lend him his in time for their exams.

That was what Troy did most of the time at school. He watched the pretty brunette take down the notes, while he wondered how he could ask her out. Troy did not have any trouble with girls. He was the captain of the East High basketball team captain and also the most popular guy in school. Gabriella was not a cheerleader or anything of that kind, but, she was a good student who helped Troy pass his exams. Troy sighed as he watched Gabriella.

"Mr. Bolton," their history teacher, Ms Viola said. "Are you planning on taking your eyes off Ms Montez and taking down some of these notes?" 

Everyone laughed. Troy blushed as Gabriella turned from her seat to glance at him.

"What's up with you?" she whispered.

"Nothing," Troy hissed back. "Just bored. Lend me your notes later, will you?"

"Sure," Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned around to face the teacher.

This time, Gabriella was not paying attention to Ms Viola. She was thinking about what Ms Viola said earlier. _Troy had been staring at her._ She could not believe it. Was there a chance that Troy liked her? Gabriella shook her head, slightly. Troy would never fall for her. He had not probably even looked at her. Gabriella was too much in love with Troy, so that, she had started to imagine things.

As soon as the bell rang, Troy jumped up and ran out of the classroom before anyone could ask him any awkward questions. He raced to the gym and started shooting hoops. That was the only thing that he was really good at. Coach Jack Bolton saw his son practicing. He walked up to Troy and smiled.

"What happened today?" Jack asked.

"Viola caught me staring at Gabi," Troy muttered, as the ball went through the basket without touching the rims.

"Maybe you should ask her out," Jack said.

Troy looked at his father and then looked over his shoulder, worried whether someone might have heard him. "Dad, never give me advice on girls anywhere, but at home," Troy said.

Jack laughed and left Troy alone to play.


	2. After school

That day, after basketball practice, Troy walked out of the school and found Gabriella sitting on a bench. He was surprised to see her there so late, since she was not in any extra curricular activity except for the school's science club, which only had meetings on Mondays.

"Gabi," he called, hurrying over to her. "What are you doing here so late?"

"I missed the bus," Gabriella said. "My car broke down last night and is still in the garage."

"So, you just waited here?" Troy asked her. "Why didn't you get a ride with Taylor or Kelsi or Sharpay and Ryan?"

"They had gone home early," Gabriella replied. "I got out late, because Ms Darbus kept me after school."

"Well, come on," Troy said. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella smiled, as she followed Troy to his car.

Troy held the door of the passenger seat open for Gabriella. She climbed in and fastened her seatbelt, as Troy got into the driver's seat.

"So, how are things going on between your mom and what's-his-name?" Troy asked, as they backed out of the parking zone.

"William Roberts," Gabriella laughed, and then stopped. "I don't know. Mom seems to like him, but, I don't think he likes her at all. I think he just wants something from her. And, he's pretty mean to me."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, concerned.

"Well, he yells at me all the time, ordering me around the house," Gabriella said. "It's like the house belongs to him, and I'm his servant."

"Does your mother know about all this?" Troy asked.

"No," Gabriella replied. "Please, don't tell her, okay? She just seems so happy with that idiot."

"Okay," Troy shrugged. "So, what did Darbus want from you?"

"She wanted to know whether we'd like to do another musical," Gabriella answered.

"You didn't say yes, did you?" Troy looked at her alarmed.

"No," Gabriella said. "I mean, she wanted us to do it in the holidays, and I knew that you wanted to spend your time with Max."

"Thanks," Troy said, gratefully.

"No problem," Gabriella smiled. "So, when is Max getting here?"

"The day after our holidays start," Troy replied.

Max Scott was Troy's pen pal. They had met each other in a chat room and had turned out to be great friends. They had had a lot in common. The holidays for Troy and Gabriella were starting in a week, which meant that Max would also be arriving in a few days. Troy was excited about meeting Max. Gabriella was happy to see that Troy was so excited.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" Gabriella asked, amused.

"Yeah," Troy grinned. "You should be too, because I am going to take you to the train station to introduce you to him."

"What?" Gabriella asked, horrified. "You shouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Troy asked. "You're my best friend and I want you to meet my pen pal."

"Okay," Gabriella said, nervously.


	3. Way too freaky

It happened so quickly. The next thing that Gabriella knew was that a week had gone by, the holidays had started and she was standing in the train station with Troy. Jack Bolton – Troy's father and basketball coach – waited for them in the car. They waited for the train to arrive – Gabriella quiet because she was nervous, Troy jumpy because he was excited.

The train finally pulled up. Troy and Gabriella scanned the passengers.

"Uh…Troy? What does Max look like?" Gabriella asked.

"I have no idea," Troy said, honestly.

He turned to face the train again and gasped. Gabriella followed Troy's gaze and her mouth fell open.

A guy who looked no different that Troy – in fact, they looked exactly alike – was scanning the crowd looking for someone.

Troy snapped out of his shock when the guy spotted him. They began walking towards each other at the same time. As Gabriella watched them, she realized that they had the same stride, too. She quickly hurried up to Troy's side.

"Who are you?" Troy and the other guy asked at the same time.

Troy Bolton," Troy answered.

At the same time, the guy answered, too. "Max Scott," he said.

Both Troy's and Max's mouth fell open. Gabriella watched them stunned and amused at the same time. She was surprised that they looked so much alike, but, she was also amused because their reaction was the same.

"Max?" Troy asked. "But, how – you look just like me."

"It's freaky, dude," Max said.

"Are you here with your mother?" Troy asked. "Maybe, she can give us some answers."

Max turned. He spotted a women staring at them, a look of worry upon her face. Gabriella realized that the women had the same blue eyes as Max and Troy.

"Hey, mom," Max called.

Slowly, Karen Scott walked up to them. All of a sudden, she pulled Troy into a hug, crying as she did so. Troy, who was extremely surprised, did not respond to the hug. He looked over Karen's shoulder at Max with wide eyes.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Max asked.

Karen did not reply. Instead she held Troy's face in her hands and cried. She looked at Troy's eyes. Troy could not help realizing that he had the same shade of blue eyes as Karen.

"It's been so long," Karen cried, softly. "You have changed so much. You two look alike. Nobody can say that you aren't my son."

"Son?" Troy, Max and Gabriella asked in unison.

At that moment, Jack walked up to them. He stopped when he saw Karen and Max.

"Karen?" he whispered.

"Jack," Karen whispered, just as softly.

The next thing the two adults knew that they were in each other's arms, hugging each other. Jack caught Karen's eye and was surprised when he realized how badly he wanted to kiss her. He started to lean in.

"_Dad_!" Troy yelled, interrupting them. "What are you doing?"

The two adults hastily pulled apart.

"Um…maybe I should go," Gabriella said. "I'll see you later, Troy."

"Bye, Gabi," Troy said, his eyes still on Jack.

"Look, guys, let's go home, okay?" Jack said. "We'll explain everything to you, then…and, Troy, I'll understand if you become mad at me."

Jack took the bags and put them into the car. Troy and Max got into the backseat, while Karen sat next to Jack in the passenger seat in the front. Jack and Karen did not say much to each other. They kept stealing glances at each other. Max nudged Troy. Troy turned to face Max.

"Who was that girl?" Max asked.

"That's Gabriella Montez," Troy answered.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Max asked.

"No," Troy answered, wishing that his answer was different. "She's my best friend. That's all." 

"How'd you guys meet?" Max asked, curiously.

"We both went on holiday to a ski lodge," Troy replied. "Then her mother was transferred here to Albercerque, she went to East High, and we met again, and we became friends."

"You must have been pretty surprised to see her in your school again, right?" Max laughed.

"Yeah," Troy glanced at Max. "Why are you laughing?"

"I can practically see your face," Max chuckled. "Your mouth was hanging open and your eyes were widened in shock."

"You would look the same way if you had been surprised like that," Troy pointed out.

"You're right," Max said. "This is still freaky."

When they got home, Jack, Karen, Max and Troy sat in the living room.

"Troy, I wouldn't be surprised if you run out of the house to the Montez's after you here this," Jack said.

"Well, I was thinking more like the Danforth's, because everybody is waiting there for me to go there with Max, but, whatever," Troy shrugged.

"Okay, well, here's the thing," Jack began. "Karen and I dated in college."

"Dad, I really don't want to hear about your sore dating life," Troy said.

"You want to hear this," Jack said. "Anyway, Karen and I were dating. One thing led to the other and the next thing we knew was that we were married and Karen was pregnant." 

"But…" Troy and Max began at the same time, but, Jack interrupted them.

"Karen was pregnant with twins," Jack continued. "Which turned out to be you guys. Well, after you guys were a couple of months old Karen and I knew that our marriage wasn't going to work out, too well. So we got a divorce. I took Troy and Karen took Max."

"We never thought that you guys would meet like this," Karen said.

"You guys weren't going to tell us?" Troy asked, jumping up from his place on the couch. "You guys were just going to keep this all a secret?"

"Troy…" Karen began hurriedly.

"I can't believe this," Troy exclaimed, angrily. "Even Karen Scott didn't tell Max about this."

"You are _not_ to call her by either her first name or her last name," Jack yelled. "Whether you like it or not, she _is_ your mother and that is exactly what you are going to call her."

"Whatever," Troy yelled. "What matters is that you didn't tell me that I was not an only child. You didn't tell me that you were the father of two kids. You didn't tell me that I had a twin. In fact, did you ever tell me anything except how to tell me the way to shoot a ball? I don't think so."

Before Jack could say another word, Troy ran out of the house. He got onto his bike and drove off to the Danforth's. Max, on the other hand, sat quietly on the couch. This was the first difference Jack spotted between the two of them. Troy lost his temper easily, while Max was calm. Jack gave instructions for Max to find the guest room in their big house and left him alone.


	4. Troy talks to everyone

Troy drove past the Danforth's house. He had not felt like going in because he knew that there would have been a lot of questions and at that moment, he did not want to answer anything.

Gabriella, who had been looking out of the window, saw Troy ride past them. Gabriella rushed out of the house and followed Troy on her bike. She had not told anyone about the incident earlier. Gabriella followed Troy to the park.

"Troy?" she called, as she walked over to him.

Troy turned. He had not wanted to talk to anyone, but, he knew that he wanted to talk to Gabriella. He knew that she was the only that would make him feel better Gabriella sat next to him.

"Listen, Troy," Gabriella said. "If you don't want to talk about what happened, it's okay. Just so you know I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Gabi," Troy said, quietly.

Gabriella took Troy's hand and squeezed it softly. They sat there quietly for a few minutes before Troy was ready to speak.

"Gabi," Troy began. "I'm a twin."

"I figured that part out," Gabriella smiled. "But, how did it happen?"

"Sort of like _The Parent Trap_," Troy answered. "Our parents separated at birth and they each got one of us."

"Are you happy?" Gabriella asked. "I mean, you have a mother and a brother and also a great father."

"I don't know, Gabi," Troy sighed. "I just don't know. Part of me is boiling with anger because me dad didn't tell me that I am a twin, but, the other part of me is happy that I have a twin."

"Maybe you should go home, Troy," Gabriella said. "Max is probably feeling the same way and he is probably in need of a friend. But, he doesn't have any friends here, yet. You ought to go to him. Talk things over. Talk to your dad. Or talk to your mom."

"Thanks, Gabi," Troy said.

"No problem," Gabriella smiled. "I'm here for you anytime you need me, okay?"

"You do know that I'm here for you, too, right?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella smiled. "Now, go home."

"Bye, Gabi," Troy said.

"Bye," Gabriella said.

When Troy got home, he found Karen and Jack in a conversation. They stopped talking when Troy walked into the room.

"Hey, guys," Troy began. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, but, why didn't you tell me dad?"

"Because, I knew that you would be upset about everything," Jack said. "I knew that you would want us to be a family and that you would go to any length to make sure that happened."

"What makes you think I wouldn't do that now?" Troy grinned.

"I don't think you won't do that now," Jack replied. "I _know_ that you will try to make it happen, but, son, I don't think that it's worth a try."

"Fine," Troy shrugged and hurried upstairs. He found Max in his bedroom.

"Hey,' Troy smiled. "Sorry for running out on you like that."

"It's okay," Max waved off the apology. "I guess we deal with emotions differently." 

"Yeah," Troy smiled. "This is really funny, one day I'm an only child, the other I'm a twin."

"You aren't the only one who feels that way," Max grinned.

"So, do you want to go meet my friends?" Troy asked.

"Hey, if they are all as hot as Gabriella, I wouldn't mind," Max laughed. "Would you mind if I asked her out? She isn't your girlfriend, right?"

"No," Troy replied. "Ask her out. She might like that, I think."

"Thanks, man," Max grinned.

"No problem," Troy shrugged, but, inside he knew that it was a problem. _He_ was the one who should ask Gabriella out, not Max.


	5. Max meets everyone

Once they got to the Danforth's house, Troy rang the doorbell. Max stood behind him. Chad opened the door to let them in. he did not spot Max at first, but, his mouth fell open when he saw him. Troy laughed at him, and left him gaping at the front door, as he went to introduce Max to the others. Everyone else's reaction was nearly the same as Chad's.

"Hey, guys," Troy grinned. "Meet my twin brother Max."

Taylor who was the first one to snap out of her shock stood up and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Max," she said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Max smiled. He nudged Troy. "Dude, you didn't tell me that your friends were so hot."

"Uh…" Troy's mouth fell open.

"Dude, that's my girlfriend you're hitting on," Chad said.

"Sorry," Max asked. "Any other girls here who're dating?"

All the girls raised their hands. Max turned to Troy, who shrugged.

"They're all pretty much dating each other," Troy said. "That's Kelsi and Jason, Zeke and Sharpay, Ryan – Ryan and Sharpay are twins – and that's Taylor, and my knucklehead best friend, who has been behind homework since preschool, Chad," Troy explained pointing to each person in turn. He realized that Gabriella was not there.

"Where's Gabi?" Max asked, before Troy could ask the same question.

_Gabi?_ Troy thought. _This guy has just met her, but, she is already calling her the nickname _I_ made up._

"She left a couple of minutes ago. It was quite suddenly. Want me to call her?" Chad asked.

"No, I'll do it," Max said. "Can I have her number?"

Troy frowned. He did not like the thought of his twin cozying up to the girl that he had fallen in love with, but, he had given Max the permission to ask Gabriella out, and he was not the kind of guy who backed out on his words. Troy pulled out his cell phone and speed-dialed Gabriella's number. Then he handed the phone to Max, who grinned and walked outside. Troy sat down and sighed.

"Troy, are you okay?" Kelsi asked

"He's going to ask Gabriella out," Troy muttered. All his friends knew that he had fallen in love with Gabriella.

"What?" Chad yelled. "Why? Did he even ask you before he did that?"

"Chad, keep your voice down," Taylor told him angrily. "He might hear you."

"He _did_ ask me," Troy answered Chad's question. "And I said to ask her out. Man, what was I thinking?"

"What were you thinking about what?" a voice called. Everyone spun around and saw Max standing at the door. "Gabi's coming. Anyway, Troy, what were you thinking about what?" 

"Nothing," Troy answered hurriedly. "I was just thinking about how stupid I had been in preschool to ask Chad to play ball with me. Look how I've wound up now."

"Honestly, I think you've wound up pretty well," Chad replied. Everyone burst out laughing as Gabriella walked into the room.

"What's going on?" she asked, as she sat down on the floor leaning against the wall. All the chairs were full.

"Nothing," Troy replied. He patted a spot next to him. "You can't sit there, Gabs. Who knows what Chad would have done to the floor? Come here."

"Thanks," Gabriella said, as Troy moved over to make room for Gabriella.

"Gabriella," Max began. "I know that this is on kind of short notice but will you please consider going out with me?"

"You mean like on a date?" Gabriella's voice cracked.

"Yeah," Max shrugged.

"Excuse me," Troy said as he stood up. Everyone looked at him curiously wondering where he was going. "Bathroom."

Troy hurried out of the room. He went to the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face. He could not bear to hear Gabriella's answer, especially if she said yes. Troy opened the door and jumped. Gabriella was standing in front of him.

"Gabs!" Troy grinned. "You scared me."

"Ooh!" Gabriella laughed. "Is the Wildcat superstar scared?"

"Nope," Troy answered coolly. "Why are you here?"

"Do you mind if I go out with Max?" Gabriella asked.

"Why would I mind?" Troy asked, nervously.

"Well, he's your brother," Gabriella pointed out.

"Look, Gabi," Troy grabbed Gabriella's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "Go out with Max if you want to. I wouldn't mind. I mean just because he's my brother, doesn't mean that my best friend shouldn't date him. Max asked me if he could ask you out and I said yes, okay? And my answer to your question about me minding if you went out with him would be no, because I don't mind." 

"Okay," Gabriella said quietly. Now she knew how Troy felt about her. He liked her as a friend. She should have given up on him ages ago. She should move on. She knew that. Gabriella followed Troy into the living room.

"Gabriella?" Max looked expectantly at her.

"Max, I'd love to go out with you," Gabriella smiled.

"Max, can I talk to you for a minute?" Troy asked as Max smiled at Gabriella.

"Sure," Max replied and followed Troy into the kitchen.

"Max," Troy began. "Gabriella is my best friend and you're my brother. I really don't want to say this to you, but, if you hurt Gabriella, all those guys in that room along with the rest of my basketball team will hurt you."

"Whoa, dude," Max looked alarmed.

"Sorry," Troy said hurriedly. "I didn't mean it like that. Just don't hurt her."

"You like her, don't you?" Max asked Troy.

"I _love_ her," Troy sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Troy?" Max asked.

"Because, it's no use," Troy answered. "Gabriella doesn't like me that way."

"Maybe she does," Max said.

"I don't think so," Troy said. "I'm sorry for lying to you. Just go out with her. Make sure she's happy."

"I'm not sure whether I even like her," Max said. "The only reason I asked her out was because she seemed nice and I wanted to get to know her better. If I fall for her, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Okay," Troy shrugged.

Troy and Max returned to the room.

"So, Max, I've been thinking," Gabriella said. "Why not go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure," Max looked at Troy pityingly.

"Take her to the new Chinese restaurant," Troy whispered. "She loves Chinese food."

"Gabriella, do you like Chinese food?" Max asked.

"I love it," Gabriella smiled. "Let's go to the new Chinese restaurant."

"Just what I was thinking," Max smiled. "Or, what my brother was thinking," he added in a whisper.

Troy grinned. "I'll see you guys later," Troy said. "You want to come now, or will you get one of these guys to give you a ride later?"

"I can give you a ride," Gabriella batted her eyelashes at Max. She was trying her best to make Troy jealous.

"It's okay," Max said, feeling uneasy. "I'll go now."

"I'll miss you," Gabriella said, loudly, as Troy walked outside.

"Uh…okay," Max said, as he rushed outside where Troy was waiting. "Dude, what was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Troy said. "She doesn't usually act like that."


	6. Gabriella's bad news

**I know that I haven't updated in a long time. I've been really busy. I finished another story. It's called '**

* * *

"Troy!" he heard Gabriella scream. "Help!"

Immediately, Troy jumped up and rushed to the door. He opened it and Gabriella flung herself at him, crying. Surprised, Troy glanced at Max. Then he gestured towards the door. Max closed the door. Troy led Gabriella into the living room. They sat down on the couch. Gabriella was still clinging onto Troy. Troy just hugged her back.

"Gabi," he said, softly. "What's wrong?"

"He beat me up," Gabriella whispered, her voice barely audible.

"What?" Troy asked.

"He beat me up," Gabriella said, a little louder.

"_What_?" Troy exclaimed, furious. "Who beat you up?"

"William Roberts," Gabriella whispered.

"The guy your mom's dating?" Troy asked and Gabriella nodded. "Does your mother know about this?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "She thinks he's a nice guy, but, he's not. He tried to kill me, Troy."

"WHAT?" Troy yelled. Gabriella jumped away from Troy, in fright. Instantly Troy realized what he had done. "Gabi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but, what do you mean he tried to kill you?"

"Hs pointed a gun at me," Gabriella sobbed. "Then, he brushed a knife against my neck. At that moment, my mother came home, and he warned me not to tell anyone about what had happened. Then, he went to open the door for my mother, as if nothing had happened."

"Look, Gabi, we have to tell the police," Troy said.

"No," Gabriella shook her head, frantically. "No, please, Troy. You can't tell anyone about this."

"Okay, Gabi, okay," Troy said, comfortingly hugging her. "We won't tell anyone."

"Thank you, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"Gabi, remember that I'm not going to let _anyone_ hurt you," Troy declared

Gabriella nodded. She fell asleep a few minutes later, leaning against Troy's strong chest. Slowly, he got up – careful not to wake Gabriella up – and lay her on the couch. He walked into the kitchen with Max at his heels.

"What just happened?" Max asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure about what's going on," Troy replied. "Anyway, you saw that dude. Gabriella sees me as the older brother who's always there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Maybe, it's just an act," Max said, as Troy reached for the phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Ms. Montez," Troy said. "I've got to see if William is there before I take Gabriella home."

"Right," Max nodded.

Troy quickly called Maria Montez and was relieved to know that William was not home. He left a note for his father before he headed out to the car, carrying Gabriella in a bridal style way. Max went to the Montez house with Troy.

"Hi, Troy," Ms. Montez smiled, as she opened the door. Then she spotted Max and her mouth dropped open.

"I'll explain later, Ms. Montez," Troy said. "But, right now, I'll put Gabi, in her room, shall I?"

Ms. Montez nodded. Troy went upstairs to Gabriella's room and laid her on her bed. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and hurried downstairs.

"Ms. Montez, you're probably really confused right now," Troy grinned. He pushed Max towards Ms. Montez. "Meet my pen pal, Max Scott, who turned out to be my twin."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Montez," Max smiled.

"It's Maria," Ms. Montez said.

"Hey," Troy frowned. "You just met her and he can call you by your first name, while I'm calling you by your last name?"

"I've told you a dozen times to call me Maria, Troy," Ms. Montez laughed. "But, you said that it would be weird."

"Well, it would," Troy said.


	7. The date

The following night, Max met Gabriella at the restaurant. Apparently, William was out of town for the next two days and Gabriella was feeling a lot happier. Troy had driven Max over to the restaurant. Toy watched Max and Gabriella walk into the restaurant. Unable to control his jealousy, Troy followed them. He sat in a table behind a huge potted plant, so that he would not be seen by Gabriella or Max.

Troy watched them throughout the dinner through the leaves of the pot plant. They did not seem to do much except eat and talk. Finally, Troy decided to leave. Just as he got up, he saw Gabriella lean in to kiss Max. He gasped and tripped over the potted plant.

Gabriella pulled away just before her lips met Max's when she heard a crash. She turned and saw Troy getting up from the floor. _What is Troy doing here?_ Gabriella thought.

Max saw Troy and sighed. He knew that Troy liked Gabriella but he did not know that Troy would have been jealous if anyone dated Gabriella.

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella looking at him. Their eyes locked and Troy's heart sank when he saw the anger and hurt in them. Troy decided that it would be best if he left, and that was exactly what he did. He turned and ran out of the restaurant. He could feel thousands of eyes on him he did not care. All he wanted to do was stay away from Gabriella. Gabriella had tried to kiss Max, which meant that Gabriella could not possibly have any feelings for Troy, if she did, why would she try to kiss Max? And why had not Max pulled away when he knew that Troy liked Gabriella? Troy drove around the town in his car trying to figure out the answers to all the questions running through his mind.

He drove through the town for ages before coming to a halt in front of his house. Troy jumped out of his car and hurried up the stairs. He was surprised to see Max sitting on the couch. He had thought that it was quite early, but, realized that it was after midnight.

"Troy," Max jumped up from the couch. "Where were you, dude?"

"None of your business," Troy snapped.

"Whoa," Max held up his hands. "What happened?"

"She tried to kiss you," Troy yelled.

"I know that," Max said. "_She_ tried to kiss me. _I_ didn't try to kiss her."

"But, you didn't pull away either," Troy shouted.

"Troy –" Max began.

"Look, just stay away from me," Troy interrupted. "I hope you have a good life with Gabriella."

"Troy, I'm sorry," Max yelled as Troy ran up the stairs.


	8. Because she's in love with you

The next morning, Troy woke up very early. He glanced at his alarm clock and realized that it was only half past six. When he had gone to sleep, it had been nearly two o' clock in the morning. Somehow, he was not feeling tired. He got up and changed into some sweatpants, grabbed his basketball and ran out of the house, after leaving a note to his dad.

Troy was trying his best to shoot hoops – at the basketball court in the park – but he kept missing. He had nearly given up, when Chad jogged up to him, dribbling his own ball as he did so.

"Troy, what's up, man?" Chad asked as he shot the ball through the basket.

"Nothing," Troy answered, shortly.

"Oh, okay," Chad shrugged, realizing that Troy just wanted to be left alone. "See you later." Troy just nodded.

Chad walked away from the court. Then he caught sight of a figure walking towards him. It looked like Troy. Then, he realized that it was Max. Chad grinned at him.

"Hey, Max," Chad greeted. "Any idea about what's wrong with Troy?"

"Well, he spied on our date last night and saw Gabriella try to kiss me," Max explained. "She caught me by surprise. It was like one minute she was telling me about her life here and the other, she was leaning in."

"Oh," Chad nodded, slowly. "Well, I think it would be better if we just left Troy alone for a bit. He usually plays basketball to get rid of his anger, and if it works this time, you guys will be friends again."

"Okay," Max shrugged. 

"So, do you play basketball?" Chad asked.

"Do I play?" Max raised his eyebrows. "Dude, what am I supposed to do without playing basketball?"

"Dude, you really are Troy's brother," Chad said, amused at how similar Max was with Troy even while speaking.

"What'd you think?" Max joked. "Come on, let's play, one on one."

"Sure," Chad led the way to the court in the park, momentarily forgetting that Troy was there.

"Hey, Troy," Chad called. "We were thinking of playing a match."

"Great," Troy muttered, when he saw Max.

"Actually, I've got a better idea," Chad said. "Why don't you two play?"

"What's the catch?" Troy asked.

"Okay," Chad pretended to think. "If Max wins, he gets to talk to you and you have to listen. If you win, you get to listen to Max while he talks to you."

"Oka –" Troy stopped suddenly, realizing what Chad had said. "Dude, that makes no sense. You said the same thing twice, just in a different way."

"I know," Chad shrugged. "Now, start playing."

"No way," Troy shook his head.

"Well, then, what do you want the bet to be on?" Chad asked Troy.

"If I win, he stays away from Gabi," Troy declared, referring 'he' to as Max. "If he wins, he gets Gabi."

"Making that bet won't be of any use," Max said.

"Why not?" Troy asked, angrily. "Are you so sure that you are going to win?"

"No," Max answered calmly. "That bet won't be of any use because whether you win or not, I'm planning on staying away from Gabriella."

"Huh?" Troy looked confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Because, I guess it's hard to date someone who talks only about his brother all the time," Max shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"Troy, when I went out with Gabriella last night, all she did was talk about you," Max explained. "It's obvious that she likes you. And when she tried to kiss me, she just caught me by surprise." 

"But, if she likes me, why would she try to kiss you?" Troy asked.

"I think I have an answer to that," Chad said.

"Had to happen some time," Troy joked.

"Whatever," Chad rolled his eyes. "I think maybe Gabriella only tried to kiss Max, pretending that it was you."

"Why would she do that?" Troy asked.

"_Because she's in love with you_!" Chad and Max yelled.

"What?" Troy widened his eyes. "Dude, that's impossible. If she liked me, why would she even agree to go out with Max?"

"Maybe because she had a feeling that you weren't going to ask her out," Max said.

"Oh," Troy said. "So you think I should ask her out?"

"Yes," Chad said, exasperatedly.

"No," Max said at the same time. Troy and Chad looked at him in surprised. "She's really mad at you, right now, Troy," Max said. "Because you spied on her date last night."

"Oh," Troy tried to hide his disappointment, but it was useless.

"Don't worry, she'll forgive you," Chad said. Then he added. "Eventually."


	9. What does he do to you

A week had passed by, and Gabriella still refused to talk to Troy. William was back and by the state Gabriella was in, he had started to hurt her again. It hurt Troy to see Gabriella like that.

One day, Troy followed Gabriella into a shop. He grabbed her into one of the empty changing rooms, much to against Gabriella's wishes. Troy quickly shut the door behind him, and turned to face Gabriella. It was the first time he had seen her so closely in a long time. She was bruised all over her body.

"What does he do to you?" Troy asked, softly.

Immediately, Gabriella started crying. She let Troy hug her while she sobbed into his shirt. She had been so lonely without Troy the past couple of days and had already forgiven him, although she did not want to talk to him. Troy rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"He beats me up all the time, Troy," Gabriella whispered.

"We have got to do something," Troy said, firmly. "Does your mother know about this?"

"Yes," Gabriella nodded slowly.

"And?" Troy encouraged Gabriella to continue.

"And, he rapes her," Gabriella sobbed. "He made her promise that she would not tell anyone, but, she told me, and I told you, and, Troy, you have got to help us."

"I will, Gabi, Troy assured her. "I will, I promise."

"Thank you," Gabriella said. "My mom's in an awful state."

"So, are you," Troy said. "Come on, you're coming to my place and I'm going to put an ointment on your bruises."

"I'm sorry for not talking to you," Gabriella said, as they walked out of the shop.

"You don't have to be sorry," Troy said. "I was the one who spied on you and Max, because I was afraid, that you might get hurt. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Gabriella said.

"Gabriella, please, can you do me a favour?" Troy said.

"Okay," Gabriella said. "What can I do?"

"Never fall in love to break your heart," Troy said.

"It has already happened to me Troy, and, I'm still trying to get over that person," Gabriella smiled. "I promise I will never do it again."

"No, you must fall in love, Gabi," Troy said. "Fall in love with someone who is in love with you. Someone who would never hurt you, and would go to any length to protect you."

"The guy I have fallen in love will never hurt me on purpose," Gabriella said. "And, I'm sure that he would go to any lengths to protect me, but, he is not in love with me."

"I'm sorry, Gabi," Troy said as he took her hand and squeezed it.

They went to the Bolton house. Jack and Karen were not home. Max was lying on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey, Max," Troy called as he went to the cabinet in the kitchen to get an ointment.

"Hey, Troy," Max said. He looked up and was surprised to see Gabriella there instead of Troy. "Hi Gabriella. Um…were you the one who just talked to me?"

"No," Gabriella laughed. "That was Troy."

"You are looking a lot happier than you've done in days," he commented.

"Thanks," Gabriella said. "Um…Max, can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah," Max shrugged.

"You cannot tell anyone," Gabriella declared. "Not even Troy."

"Okay," Max said slowly.

"Max, I was using you, to make Troy jealous when I went out with you that night," Gabriella confessed. "I'm sorry, and the truth is, I don't like you that way. I like Troy. I _love _Troy."

"It's okay, Gabriella," Max said. "I never liked you more than just a friend, anyway. I just wanted to get to know you."

"Hey, Gabi," Troy said as he walked into the living room. "I got the ointment."

"Thanks, Troy," Gabriella smiled.

"What's going on?" Max asked, making Troy glance at Gabriella who nodded and Troy explained the whole story of how Ms. Montez was being raped and how Gabriella was being abused.

"You _are_ going to do something about it right?" Max looked directly at Troy.

"Yes," Troy said, grimly. "But, right now, Gabi, you ought to put this on your bruises. Want me to help?"

"Uh…okay," Gabriella said.

Troy looked at Max surprised. He led Gabriella into his room. Gabriella pulled off her shirt, and Troy gasped in horror. There were bruises everywhere. Gabriella suddenly felt shy standing there wearing so little. Troy sensed her uneasiness.

"I'm seeing nothing more than seeing you in a bikini," Troy joked. "Lie down on the bed and I'll rub this for you."

"Okay," Gabriella said.

She lay on the bed and took a deep breath. The bed smelled of Troy. She liked it. She let her muscles loosen as she felt Troy's hand massage her back. Minutes later, she fell asleep. Troy was still rubbing her back when Jack walked into the room. He stopped in surprise when he saw Gabriella lying on his son's bed. He studied the bruises on Gabriella's back.

"What happened to her?" he asked Troy quietly.

"She was abused by William Roberts – the guy Ms. Montez is dating – and he also raped Ms. Montez," Troy explained. "Dad, Gabi needs our help. What can we do?"

"I'll think of something, Troy," Jack promised. "Come and find me when she wakes up, alright?"

"Okay, dad," Troy said, and went back to rubbing Gabriella's back.

A little while later, Gabriella woke up. Troy was sitting by the bed, on the floor. His hear was resting on the bed and he was asleep. Gabriella quickly jumped up and pulled on her shirt. She was about to leave when Troy woke up.

"Gabs, are you leaving?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Gabriella answered and turned to leave.

"Wait," Troy said and Gabriella turned around. "My dad wants to see you before you go."

"Why?" Gabriella asked.

"I told him, Gabi," Troy said. "I had no choice. He saw the bruises. He promised to do something about it."

"Okay," Gabriella said, quietly.

Troy and Gabriella went downstairs and saw Jack and Karen sitting on the couch…kissing.

"Dad?" Troy asked.

Jack and Karen quickly pulled away. They were both blushing fiercely.

"We were just renewing our memories," Karen blushed. "Nothing important."

"Okay," Troy said slowly. "Dad, Gabi's about to leave."

"Oh, right," Jack said. "Come on, Gabriella; let's go to the kitchen and talk. You come too, Troy."

"I can't go home, now," Gabriella said, realizing that if she went home, William would hurt her even more.

She fell on her knees and started crying. Before Jack could do anything, Troy had knelt down beside her and was hugging her. He glanced at Jack. Jack hurried out of the room with Karen knowing that Troy would be able to make Gabriella stop crying.

"Hey, Gabi," Troy said, softly into her ear. "It's going to be okay. Please, stop crying."

Troy pulled her to her feet and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I can't go, Troy," Gabriella sobbed. "He'll hurt me even more when he finds out that I've been here."

"Look, Gabriella," Troy said, firmly. Gabriella looked up at him and saw the determined look on his face. "I won't let William Roberts hurt you again, okay? And, Gabi, I'll do everything I can to get you out of that house."

"What about my mom?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm not making any promises, Gabi," Troy said. "But, I'll try and get you both out of there."

"Thank you, Troy," Gabriella said, softly.

"Now, come on," Troy said, as he led Gabriella to the kitchen.


	10. The plan and a huge loss

Karen, Jack, Troy and Gabriella came up with a plan. Actually, it was Max – who had come a few minutes later – who did. It was a fairly good plan, but, none of them was sure about the fact that it would work. They decided to go along with it as it was the only good plan that they could come up with.

Early in the evening, Troy drove Gabriella home. Max, Karen and Jack also went with them. As soon as Gabriella had walked into the house – more like dragged in, which had made Troy want to go and kill William Roberts – Jack called the police and they surrounded the house, soon.

After a few minutes of waiting, Troy called Gabriella's cell phone. He heard her scream through the phone – not at him, but at William – and she sounded like William was hurting her. He turned towards the head Officer – Officer Goon – and nodded.

Officer Goon raised a microphone and began to speak into it. "Roberts, you are under arrest for child abuse and for being a rapist. Give it up! We have got the house surrounded."

A man walked out onto the balcony of the house. _William Roberts_! Troy figured. William was white with anger.

"Give it up, Roberts!" Officer Goon repeated.

"NEVER!" William roared. "One of these women turned me in, so, I'm planning on killing one of them before I go."

Troy gasped. Gabriella might end up dead.

"Hey, get back here!" William yelled at someone in the house – either Gabriella or Ms. Montez.

A few seconds later, the front door burst open and Gabriella rushed out. She ran straight into Troy's open arms and burst into sobs. Everyone heard an angry roar and saw a furious William standing on the balcony with Ms. Montez. Ms. Montez looked very frightened. William pulled out a knife and pointed it towards Ms. Montez. Gabriella gasped in horror and buried her head in Troy's shirt.

It was like everything happened all at once. Gabriella had just looked up in time to see William stab Ms. Montez in the heart. Ms Montez had fallen over the railings. Gabriella's scream of horror never left her. She stared at her mother's body from Troy's arms. Suddenly, Gabriella pulled herself away from Troy and rushed to her mother's side, with Troy, Max, Jack and Karen at her heels.

Gabriella and Troy knelt down beside Ms. Montez, who was breathing very weakly.

"Mom," Gabriella whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Gabriella," Ms. Montez whispered.

"No, mom, stay with me," Gabriella sobbed.

"It's my time to go, Gabriella," Ms. Montez whispered. She turned to Troy, her breathing weakening. "Take. Good. Care. Of. Her."

"I will, Ms. Montez," Troy nodded, quickly, his eyes wide with fear and sadness. "I promise. I'll take good care of her."

Ms. Montez smiled faintly at Troy. She looked at Gabriella. "I. Love. You," she whispered, before she shut her eyes for the final time.

"NO!" Gabriella screamed. "Mom!"

Gabriella flung herself at Ms. Montez, but, Troy caught her in midair. She struggled to get out of Troy's arms, but, Troy held her firmly.

"No, Troy," Gabriella yelled. "Let me go, please, Troy."

Her voice grew softer at each word. Finally she gave in and let Troy hold her. She was shaking a lot. Troy did not blame her, for that. Gabriella sobbed into Troy's shirt.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered. Nobody bit Jack and Troy heard her.

"You're coming with us, Gabriella," Jack said, firmly. "I'll settle whatever there has to be done, but, you will be staying with us."

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered, as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.


	11. Three simple words

A few weeks later, Gabriella had settled down with the Boltons. Karen and Jack had gotten married again and Max and Karen were living with them. Max had started going to East High School and had, of course, made the basketball team. Troy had still not done anything about the fact that he liked Gabriella as more than a friend. After a few weeks of waiting, and after seeing guys asked her out (Gabriella had refused to all of them) Troy had gotten fed up and had decided to do something about it.

One evening, right after dinner, Troy climbed up a tree in his backyard. Then, he climbed onto Gabriella's balcony and rang Gabriella's cell phone. Gabriella had her iPod on so she did not hear it. Troy decided to send Gabriella a voice mail. Gabriella pulled off her headsets just as she heard her cell phone beep, indicating that she had gotten a voicemail. She pressed a button on it, and tossed it onto her bed. Then, she heard three words. Three simple, yet, amazing words that made each girl's heart fly happily.

"_I love you!_" Troy's voice said through the phone.

Troy smiled a bit, when he saw Gabriella grab the cell phone and replay the voicemail over and over again. Then he knocked gently on the balcony's door.

Gabriella jumped and turned when she heard it. She saw Troy standing there and froze. Slowly, she opened the door.

Gabriella rushed into Troy's open arms and hugged him. She looked up at Troy and her heart raced when she saw him leaning in. Their lips met for the first time. They kissed each other happily. Their true feelings were revealed. Troy slipped his hand around Gabriella's waist as Gabriella wrapped her hands around Troy's neck.


	12. Epilogue

"…and that's when mommy and daddy knew that we were meant for each other," Gabriella told her six- year-old daughter Jessica, while she gently stroked her two-year-old son, James's hair. James was lying on her lap, asleep.

"Really?" Jessica asked. Her blue eyes were open wide. Then she yawned.

"Time for bed," Gabriella said as Troy walked in through the door.

"Daddy!" Jessica screamed running into her father's arms.

"Isn't it time you went to bed?" Troy asked his daughter.

"Come tuck me in, daddy," Jessica said.

"Okay," Troy set Jessica on the floor. "Go and get into bed, I'll be right there with mommy."

"Okay, daddy," Jessica said, running to the room which she shared with James.

Troy gave Gabriella a quick kiss before he picked up James and carried him to the bedroom. Gabriella followed. Troy put James into his bed and gave him a kiss oh his forehead, before he tucked Jessica in. Gabriella gave her daughter a goodnight kiss and Troy did the same.

"Goodnight, Jessica," Gabriella said.

"Goodnight, mommy," Jessica said. "Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, Jessie," Troy said, before he shut the bedroom door.

Troy and Gabriella walked to the living room. Troy lay on the couch and pulled Gabriella on top of him. He kissed her passionately and wrapped his arms around her.

"Have I told you how much I love you recently?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"No, not recently," Gabriella joked.

Troy smiled. "I love you, Mrs. Bolton," Troy whispered.

"I love you, too, Mr. Bolton," Gabriella whispered, before she drifted off to sleep on top of her husband.


End file.
